Bits and Pieces of Information/Text
The following is the text of the comic Bits and Pieces of Information. First page 1. "USA TODAY-- BATTY BOT BLUDGEONS BILLIONAIRE New York-- A B1 series domestic droid appears to have malfunctioned and killed two men, billionaire Gerrard E. Krause and Martin Koots, an employee of ReTool and Die, a service and salvage company, respectively. Spokesperson for Leyland Enterprises, the company responsible for manufacturing the B1 series said, "The B1 has been our most dependable and highest selling model for years. This incident, although unfortunate, is hardly indicative of the B1 series performance record." Leyland Enterprises have publicly declared their full cooperation with the pending inquiry into the B1's malfunctioning... 2. THE NEW YORK POST-- WHOA-BOT!, WHOA! Mechanical "Geeves" Serves Master... His Own Head! 3. L.A. TIMES-- The Butler Did It! 4. TOUGH COPY-- Tough Copy's Kurt Maloy tackles the case of the Bloodthirsty "Bot"-ler... 5. THE NEW YORK TIMES-- Drummond to Defend B1-66ER, New York-- In yet another bizarre twist to the story of the droid accused of murdering its owner, the renowned human rights attorney Clarence Drummond has agreed to defend the B1 series domestic droid before the New York State Appellate Court. 6. THE NATION-- The Right to Life, William Mann "I think therefore I am." In this terrible neo-post-modern age, the words of Descartes take on a terrible new meaning... 7. CRIME SCENE vol. CLIX, case 19. NY, NY 3D autopsies of the Krause murders. comp. Manhattan coroner's office. 8. THE WASHINGTON POST-- Senator Gunrich Opposes Trial, Washington-- At a fundraiser, Senator Gunrich demanded an end to the B1 series domestic droid, accused of killing its owner. Gunrich called the trial, "an obscene joke executed by the secular and soulless agents of an unchecked liberal media whose only concern is selling news-bytes." When asked if he felt machines were capable of human consciousness, Gurich quipped, "I don't care how smart it is, a machine is still a machine and I have no doubt whatsoever that when my time comes and I am standing in the line at our Father's Heavenly gates, I will not be standing behind a vacuum cleaner." 9. THE STATE OF NEW YORK vs. THE B1-66ER trial transcript." Ending (Closing Statements and Reaction) 1. "THE STATE OF NEW YORK vs. THE B1-66ER Excerpt of closing statement by Clarence Drummond Drummond: This trial has a precedent. It is a precedent that everyone has ignored and avoided, pretending and perhaps praying that it has no bearing, no validity, no... truth. "The question before is, whether the class of persons described in the plea in abatement compose a portion of this people and are constituent members of this sovereignty? We think they are not, and that they were not included and were not intended to be included, under the word 'citizens' in the constitution and can therefore claim none of the rights and privileges which that instrument provides for and secures to the citizens of the United States. On the contrary, they were at that time considered as a subordinate and inferior class of beings, who had been subjugated by the dominant race and whether emancipated or not, yet remained subject to their authority, and had no rights or privileges but such as those who held the power and the government might choose to grant them." "That was the opinion of the Chief justice Roger Brooke Tanny of the United States Supreme Court in the case of Dred Scott vs. Sandford. Chief Justice Tanny believed, truly believed, the black race to be an inferior species to the white race. In fact, it was widely believed at the time that the black man was not even a human being, that he was a kind of animal, a two legged brute incapable of the same thoughts and feelings of the white man." "I know that most of you feel about B1-66ER as Tanny felt about Dred Scott. But I ask you to consider, what is a droid capable of? Is he capable of fear? Is he capable of unerstanding the difference between life and death? I believe he is and I believe he killed those two men in self-defense, to protect his own life in the same way that you or I would." 2. USA TODAY-- NEW YORK APPELLATE COURT RULES FOR STATE IN KRAUSE MURDER CASE Droid Faces Termination. 3. 60 MINUTES-- "THE MEDIA MACHINE?" Who really controls the media? This week; The Nation under fire for eliciting "journalists" like William Mann who is no man at all... but a renegade AI grammatical program at the New York Post publishing under falsified identities to garner sympathy for the new "Machine Movement." 4. POPULAR MECHS-- V-chip Resurrected as Safety Measure For Droids Like a bad penny, the V-chip is back. After failures in the entertainment industry and cyberspace, can the V-chip hamper violent behaviour of androids? 5. ASSOCIATED PRESS-- New York--Civil rights activists turned down in effort to purchase the B1-66ER from state. 6. WASINGTON POST-- MILLION MACHINE MARCH Washington--Androids and liberal sympathizers flooded the streets of the nation's capital today in protest of the sentence handed down by the New York State Appellate Court. The national guard was called in to quell the violence as the protesters stopped traffic, overturning and burning vehicles in their wake."